


This Isn’t A Goodbye

by K1mHeechu1



Series: The Only Thing I Have Is To Dream Of You [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Time Travel-Fix It, Quarantink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Or: Yuzu wakes up in bed.Alone.Javi is not there.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: The Only Thing I Have Is To Dream Of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724044
Kudos: 28





	This Isn’t A Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my answer to the forty-fourth prompt of this challenge: Balcony.  
> So, we’re keeping the side-story thing going here, and for this one I hardly recommend you go read the original fic, Justice, by clicking [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522754/chapters/38702984), in order to understand what’s really going on here.  
> I hope you like it!!

Yuzuru woke up abruptly to a sandpapery tongue licking his nose.

Again.

He opened his eyes to see Effie standing on his chest, the perfect picture of innocence.

Yeah, right. As if she hadn't just woken him up by licking his nose when he'd told her hundreds of times before she shouldn't do it.

"Effie! What did I say about that?" She looked into his eyes as she lifted one paw and started licking it, a clear 'I heard but do not want to listen, peasant' message distinguishable in her action. "I'll start locking you out of the bedroom if you keep doing that, silly cat." He gave up, rolling his eyes and scratching behind her ear.

He looked around, and suddenly, all sleepiness left his mind in a second as he realises he's alone.

Alone.

There's no one next to him.

His eyes filled up with tears as he removed Effie from his chest and quickly got out of bed, ignoring how cold the room was around him, and scrambled out of the room, panicking as he made his way to the living room, looking around the house. 

He skidded to a stop as he got into the living room.

There he was. Wearing his thick winter coat and wrapped in a blanket to keep warm as he leaned against the balcony railing.

He deflated, finally able to breathe again.

He ran to the glass door that led out to the balcony and opened it forcefully, making him jump.

"Yuzu, what the..." Javier looked at his faces and instantly became concerned. "What's wrong? What happened? God, go back inside, you'll freeze!" He moved him out of the way and closed the door, instantly removing his blanket and wrapping it around Yuzuru. "What is it, mi vida? What happened?" 

Yuzuru had started sobbing by then, throwing himself into Javier's arms as he buried his face in Javier's jacket. 

"You weren't there. I woke up and you weren't there." Javier lifted his hand to caress his hair. "I was alone! Alone! I thought it was all a dream! I thought I had dreamed it all and I wouldn't find you anywhere and you'd still be there, in the hospital, not waking up... or worse... that you'd be..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry." Javier dropped a series of kisses on his cheek before nuzzling his nose against it. "I woke up early and you were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up."

"I love you, please don't leave me." Yuzuru looked up at Javier and Javier nodded, kissing him lovingly before dragging him back into a hug.

"I won't. I'm here. I'm ok. I'll always be with you. I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
